


yeah, we got through

by cettevieestbien



Series: characters who need more love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Interviews, M/M, Not Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commandos and grief do not mix well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, we got through

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there is serious lack of Howling Commando stories.

Jim tells them all. Dum Dum punches a hole through a rickety table and Denier has to hear from Gabe, who’s on the verge of tears.

They’re all on the verge of tears.

None of them will cry, though. They’re men. Men don’t cry.

Monty doesn’t say anything, but he goes and talks to Peggy.

It’s so much worse than when Bucky died, because they can’t look for a body this time.

* * *

They’re asked for an interview, all of them, twenty years later, when the public finally finds out.

The interviewer asks them, “how have you kept silent all these years?”

Monty sighs. “We’ve - it’s hard to talk of them. They were so young. It was _unfair_ -” he cuts himself off, because the tears are coming again.

Dum Dum ends up answering all the questions. Jim and Gabe storm out after the interviewer asks increasingly personal questions that get more and more racist as the time goes.

* * *

In the late 1990’s, there’s another interview with them all. They’re getting old, but they live on.

The interviewer asks them about Steve and Bucky.

Monty smiles. “Those two were inseperable.”

Denier, who has learned more English but refuses to speak it, says, “ils aiment chaque autre.”

It roughly means they loved each other.

The interviewer is a homophobe and doesn’t know what that means. They smile and coo at Denier because he’s an old, white-haired man who just spoke the language of love.

* * *

When Steve wakes up, they all do an interview again.

Steve doesn't say anything, just stares at them, thinking about Bucky and Peggy and Howard. Not everyone gets to see him again, and it hurts.

They talk about how happy they are about Steve living, surviving the ice. So, so happy.

Denier dies the next day. Now that Steve is alive, he can die peacefully.

Dum Dum is next, then Gabe. 

Falsworth gets to see Bucky again. Jim gets to talk to him.

Bucky looks the same, even though he's almost 100. Steve looks the same, too.

* * *

Steve and Bucky do an interview together, sadly telling stories of the Commandos who lived long enough to see Steve again.

They talk about the Avengers, too.

No one has to fend off tears. 

It's all okay. They're okay.


End file.
